Power tools have benefitted from improvements in battery technology and performance. In some instances, more than 100 A of current may be drawn from the battery pack of a power tool over a short period of time. While these power levels help to generate high torques and performance similar to that of AC power tools, they also place stress on the power electronics of the power tool.